nicktoons_in_daycarefandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (home media)
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie is a Rugrats Video to Hit Movie "Rugrats in Paris: The Movie" that released March 27, 2001 by Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies. Plus Bonus Music Video "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by Baha Men. Cast *E.G. Daily - Tommy *Tara Strong - Dil *Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie *Dionne Quan - Kimmi *Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty *Cree Summer - Susie *Cheryl Chase - Angelica *Tress MacNeille - Charlotte *Melanie Chartoff - Didi *Jack Riley - Stu *Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou *Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche, the cruel and child-hating director of EuroReptarland. She only wants to marry Chas in order to get a promotion. *John Lithgow as Jean-Claude, Coco's partner-in-crime. *Julia Kato as Kira Watanabe, Coco's assistant who marries Chas and becomes Chuckie's stepmother. *Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille, Betty's nervous husband Phil and Lil's father *Casey Kasem as DJ *Mako as Mr. Yamaguchi, Coco's boss. *Tim Curry, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Billy West as the three Sumo wrestlers/singers *Debbie Reynolds as Lulu Pickles, Grandpa Lou's second wife and the stepmother of Stu and Drew. *Dan Castellaneta as Archbishop Jean-Marie Lustiger of Paris *Roger Rose as the Finster wedding DJ *Lisa McClowry as The Princess *Charlie Adler as the French police officer Back cover "Hold on to your berets-the Rugrats kids are headed to Paris in an all-new feature-length adventure. France doesn't stand a chance! When Stu Pickles is summoned to work at EuroReptarLand, Paris' newest amusement park, the Rugrats kids tag along. From the Eiffel Tower to Notre Dame, no attraction is safe from the Rugrats kids who find that fun is the same in any language. Meanwhile, love is in the air for Chuckie's dad, Chas. Could Chuckie be getting a new mom? The Rugrats kids learn valuable lessons in courage, loyalty and true love in this music-filled journey featuring the hit song, "Who Let the Dogs Out?", and the voice talents of Susan Sarandon and John Lithgow. Rugrats in Paris is sure to warm your heart as it tickles your funny bone!" Gallery You can find Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (home media) Gallery here. Contents #Paramount Logo #Coming to Theatres Screen #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2001 Teaser Trailer #Paramount Logo #Paramount Now Available on Videocassette Screen #Peanuts 1999/2001 VHS Trailer #Paramount Logo #Coming to Videocassette Screen #Nick Jr. 2001 VHS Trailer #The Little Bear Movie 2001 DVD/VHS Trailer #Rugrats: 10th Anniversary Decade in Diapers/All Growed Up 2001 DVD/VHS Trailer #Stay Tuned for a special presentation after the movie screen #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning Screen #MPAA Rating Screen #Aspect ratio screen #Paramount Logo #Nickelodeon Movies Logo #The Bobfather #A New Mommy #EuroReptarLand #Princess Parade #Ooey Gooey World #Chuckie Chan #Mommy Princess #Angelica Confesses #Reptar vs. RoboSnail #Chas Get Married #End Credits #Klasky Csupo Robot Logo #Paramount Logo #And now the special presentation screen #Who Let the Dogs Out? music video 2002 Reprints # Paramount Logo # Coming to Videocassette Screen # Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2002 DVD/VHS Trailer # Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure 2002 DVD/VHS Teaser Trailer # Paramount Logo # Paramount Now Available on Videocassette Screen # Nick Jr. 2002 VHS Trailer # SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense/Sponge Buddies 2002 DVD/VHS Trailer # Peanuts 1999/2001 VHS Trailer # Stay Tuned for a special presentation after the movie screen # Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning Screen # MPAA Rating Screen # Aspect ratio screen # Paramount Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo # The Bobfather # A New Mommy # EuroReptarLand # Princess Parade # Ooey Gooey World # Chuckie Chan # Mommy Princess # Angelica Confesses # Reptar vs. RoboSnail # Chas Get Married # End Credits # Klasky Csupo Robot Logo # Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo # And now the special presentation screen # Who Let the Dogs Out? music video DVD Menu Scene Selection # The Bobfather # A New Mommy # EuroReptarLand # Princess Parade # Ooey Gooey World # Chuckie Chan # Mommy Princess # Angelica Confesses # Reptar vs. RoboSnail # Chas Get Married Set Up Audio Options # English 5.1 Surround # English Dolby Surround # French Subtitle Options # English for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing Special Features # Rugrats in Paris Documentary # Sound Effects Showcase (Chuckie's Chan dream sequence - Sound FX Only and View in movie) # Alternate Endings (Coco Ending #1 and #2) # Baha Men - Music Video "Who Let the Dogs Out" # Trailers and Promos (Theatrical Trailer, Promo Spot: R-U Ready Flashcards and French Lessons) # Previews (sometimes) # DVD-ROM Games Facts *This VHS was released on March 27, 2001 by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures. *This was the first VHS/DVD to feature Kimi Finster. *The original 2001 DVD has no previews, but the VHS does. *The VHS contains previews from 2000, and sometimes from around 2002, the same previews as "Dora the Explorer: Dora's Backpack Adventure". *The DVD sometimes has the Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo and contains previews from around 2003, meaning the source version used for current printings was first made then. Category:2001 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Sometimes reprinted in 2002 Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:G-rated movies Category:2000 films Category:Nicktoon films Category:Home Videos Category:Rugrats Videos Category:Video Titles P-T